


Chat Fic™

by andpeggy13



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: F/F, M/M, WHATISTHIS, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggy13/pseuds/andpeggy13
Summary: I'm bored and have no life so I'm writing a shitty chat fic yayyyy





	Chat Fic™

**Author's Note:**

> elphaba_deserved_better: christine   
> meme_queen: jenna   
> red-heather: chloe   
> yellow-heather: brooke   
> bestbi: rich   
> jakey_d: jake   
> heereandqueer: jeremy   
> michaelinthegayroom: michael

elphaba_deserved_better added bestbi, jakey_d, heereandqueer, michaelinthegayroom, red-heather, yellow-heather, and meme_queen to a chat 

elphaba_deserved_better named the chat friends!!!!

elphaba_deserved_better: Hi guys!!!! I was thinking about how I wanted to talk to all of you more, so I made this chat!!

red-heather: very creative name

elphaba_deserved_better: you don't like it??

meme_queen: i like the name

red-heather: we all know why you like the name, jenna 

meme_queen: what

elphaba_deserved_better: what?

jakey_d: what

bestbi: what

yellow-heather: w h a t

heereandqueer: hELLO

elphaba_deserved_better: MY NAME IS ELDER PRICE!!!!

jakey_d: is that from a musical

red-heather: its christine 

red-heather: do u even have to ask

michaelinthegayroom: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP ITS AN EMERGENCY

heereandqueer: ARE YOU OKAY??????

elphaba_deserved_better: ARE YOU HURT??????

heereandqueer: SHOULD I CALL 911?????

michaelinthegayroom: IS JOHN LAURENS A HUFFLEPUFF OR A GRYFFINDOR????

red-heather: are u fucking kidding me mell 

michaelinthegayroom: ITS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT NEEDS AN ANSWER ASA-FUCKING-P

red-heather: shit

red-heather: idk either

jakey_d: i vote gryffindor 

yellow-heather: no i think hes hufflepuff 

jakey_d: G R Y F F I N D O R

yellow-heather: H U F F L E P U F F 

jakey_d: G R Y F F I N D O R

yellow-heather: H U F F L E P U F F 

meme_queen: R A V E N C L A W

meme_queen: jk

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME SETTLE THE HUFFLEPUFF/GRYFFINDOR ISSUE THIS IS A SERIOUS ISSUE


End file.
